


Non-Conventional

by cairistiona13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Control, F/M, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Genderswitch, Het, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairistiona13/pseuds/cairistiona13
Summary: Kyungah and Baekhyun are not a terribly conventional couple, but that’s alright. In fact, that’s great.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, it's new!
> 
> This was written mostly for NabiSonyeo, because I promised I would, and posted for Top!Kyungsoo, because I could.

Kyungah and Baekhyun are not a terribly conventional couple, but that’s alright. In fact, that’s great. It all comes down to perspective, anyway.

Kyungah is a tomboy. She keeps her hair short—shorter than shoulder-length, though she sometimes wants to see what she’d look like with her hair cropped close to her head, perhaps an undercut. She never quite does it, because Baekhyun likes pulling at her hair during sex.

Kyungah also likes to wear Baekhyun’s clothes. They are of a similar frame, so his clothes fit her well. He wears a lot of jeans and boots and leather jackets, so she does as well. Wearing his clothes makes her feel more confident, she finds.

Baekhyun is not a very masculine man. He wears makeup where Kyungah doesn’t; kohl and eyeliner and lipstick. He has long, pretty hands and legs thinner than Kyungah’s, and likes keeping his face clean-shaven.

They make a perfect team; each one filling in what the other lacks. And they work well together, with similar likes and desires. Baekhyun has never refused Kyungah anything—because that’s what he wants, too.

Which is why, when Kyungah has her third dream about someone else above Baekhyun, she knows it’s time to say something.

It has been a long time since the first time Baekhyun, very secure in his sexuality and confident in his own skin, asked Kyungah to fuck him.

“I have plugs,” he’d admitted shamelessly, “but it’s not the same.”

Kyungah had been a little surprised, but had shrugged and said, “Sure. That’s cool.”

And so she had—strap-on slipped inside both of them, driving up the pleasure. He had thanked her profusely afterwards, clearly relieved that they had both enjoyed it as much as they had.

It’s only happened more and more since then—even more so than the other way. Sometimes she feels like she enjoys it more than Baekhyun does, but the feeling never lasts. Baekhyun loves it too, and he is always keen to remind her of this fact.

Kyungah’s dream is of a boy fucking into Baekhyun, him possessing the tool she naturally lacks. She is watching—not illicitly, not secretively, but there in the same room; actively taking part and controlling it.

Kyungah loves fucking her boyfriend, but she can’t deny that the idea of controlling two other people as they have sex might almost be as hot. Frankly, the idea of another boy involved, with _her_ boyfriend—well, that’s kind of really sexy.

“I want to watch someone else fuck you,” she says one day, just coming straight out with it like that’s not a bizarre lead-in to an even stranger conversation.

Baekhyun just looks at her. “Okay?” he asks. “Like…who?”

“I don’t know,” Kyungah says, not at all surprised by how low-key his response is. She was somewhat expecting it anyway. “A guy you trust, I guess?”

Baekhyun rolls syllables around in his mouth but never actually announces them. “Okay,” he says. “I will think on it.”

Kyungah grins.

\---

They don’t mention it again for a few days, until Baekhyun says, one Thursday afternoon, “I found someone. He’s up for it.”

Kyungah is almost surprised that he managed to find someone so quickly, but Baekhyun is magnetic. “That’s great!” she says. “When do you want to do this?”

“I was thinking tomorrow? I’m—I’m really kind of excited,” Baekhyun admits. “This will be my first time.”

Kyungah knows—Baekhyun, although bisexual, had never been topped before her. He had never been with a man sexually, he’d only had a few girlfriends.

The past doesn’t bother her, because she knows Baekhyun loves her. They weren’t her.

And she’s not worried about this boy either. He’s still not her.

\---

His name is Jongdae and he’s a co-worker of Baekhyun’s from another department, openly gay and currently between boyfriends. He has glasses and a catlike smile and dresses even better than Baekhyun, in tight jeans and a nice shirt, and Kyungah thinks her boyfriend didn’t do too badly. In order to let him know, she nods approvingly. Jongdae shows her his aforementioned catlike smile, and Baekhyun grins. With the two of them together, Baekhyun’s smile is taking on feline properties as well. Kyungah doesn’t dislike it.

There’s no pretence about what they’re all here for. After a quick kiss to Baekhyun’s lips, Kyungah settles herself down in a chair on the side of the bedroom and watches as the two boys settle themselves down on the king-sized bed, clean red cotton sheets to seem inviting. It would be gross to invite someone into their bed and not change the sheets. It’s a pity they won’t remain on the bed for longer than this night—Kyungah likes these sheets.

They start slowly.

“Kiss each other,” Kyungah demands, and the boys, still fully clothed, although Jongdae’s glasses are now on a side table for safekeeping, lean in towards each other. Unlike the soft kisses that Kyungah and Baekhyun often share, this kiss is not at all romantic. Instead it’s hungry, wet, almost vicious. It’s a quick kiss with tongue and saliva and it should be gross, but it’s not. When they separate, there are saliva trails connecting their lips, which are plump and red from the exertion. “Good,” Kyungah says.

Baekhyun’s hands rest naturally on Jongdae’s shoulders, so Kyungah thinks the next step is to remove shirts—they’re offensive.

Shirts are pulled off carefully—Kyungah refuses to allow them to rip any buttons off, because plain white collared shirts are weirdly expensive—and next socks. Because socks in bed are weird. Jongdae toes his off the same way Kyungah does; gently and with purpose. She likes it.

“Baekhyun likes his nipples being teased,” Kyungah says, charitably, because if they’re going to do this they’re going to do it _properly_ ; foreplay and all. There’s no point in just going in half-cocked and having sex from nothing. The boys have to explore each other first, learn how to make it good—even though she doesn’t know Jongdae, she can have a good go at making suggestions.

It’s not embarrassing to tell Baekhyun’s secrets. This is Kyungah’s way of trying to make him have the best time of it possible.

Jongdae takes the knowledge enthusiastically; reaching up to tweak a nipple, rolling it gently between fingers almost as thin as Baekhyun’s. He probably plays the piano, with fingers like that. They’d be good for finger-fucking, Kyungah thinks, and compartmentalises that under _useful tips for later_. 

“Use your tongue too,” Kyungah says, and Jongdae leans in to obey, tongue flicking over the nub he’s just abused with his fingers. Baekhyun makes a keening noise in the back of his throat and pushes his chest towards Jongdae. Kyungah knows that Baekhyun will already be hardening at the ministrations.

Jongdae switches over to the other nipple, and Kyungah watches as a trickle of saliva runs down Baekhyun’s skin towards his navel. Baekhyun doesn’t quite have abs, but he’s still much more solid than he was when they’d first met. He’s found a training regime that works for him.

When she looks at Jongdae, he’s just as well-built, though his arms are more solid than Baekhyun’s. Kyungah wonders if he could hold Baekhyun up against a wall as he presses in, balls deep. Maybe they would have to try that.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungah says. “You should return the favour.”

Fingers and lips against Jongdae’s chest, sucking little marks around his pecs, have him making little mewling noises and Kyungah beams, almost _proud_ to be able to hear that herself.

She allows the hickies, even though they’re usually seen as a sign of possession. Baekhyun doesn’t do this with her, because they don’t need silly things like marks to know they belong to each other. And Jongdae looks so good with the rings of marks spanning his chest. Baekhyun moves up his body and a couple end on Jongdae’s collarbones. It’s a good look for him.

At this point, both boys are hard, the shape of their erections visible through the thin material of their work trousers. “Trousers off,” Kyungah says. “Be careful.”

Underneath his tight trousers, Jongdae is wearing red boxer briefs, the material straining hard around him. He pants, trying to lean into Baekhyun for some friction, but Kyungah stops them with a look. That would be too easy.

Instead, she lets them stew for a moment, letting Baekhyun continue his ministrations over Jongdae’s thighs. Jongdae doesn’t seem interested in doing the same for Baekhyun, instead happy to lie there, his panting growing a little more frustrated the longer Baekhyun’s mouth isn’t where he wants it.

“What do you want?” she asks, when she notices Baekhyun getting a little glassy-eyed.

“Can I suck him off?” Baekhyun asks, direct as always.

Baekhyun’s never given head before, but there’s always a first time for everything. “Okay,” Kyungah says. “But don’t let him come.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun echoes, and he helps tug Jongdae’s underwear down.

Kyungah doesn’t know much about cocks, having met very few in her life, but she’d say the two of them were much of a muchness; about the same length and girth. Jongdae’s a little pinker, and very wet; pre-come already smeared around the head.

Baekhyun may not have given head but he’s certainly received it, and he’s a quick study. Kyungah gives him little tips—lick the veins, suck the tip, hollow your cheeks. Strangely, watching another boy’s dick vanish into the warmth of her boyfriend’s mouth is hotter than she had expected. She doesn’t rock against the chair, though. That’s not the point.

Jongdae clearly can’t sit still; instead he wriggles and moans and tugs lightly at Baekhyun’s hair, tugging him closer. Baekhyun does this to Kyungah, when she goes down on him. She’s surprised at how similar they can be.

When Jongdae starts making little quick breaths, Kyungah makes Baekhyun pull off. “It’s no good if he comes now,” she says. “Hold the base of his dick.”

“Can I touch myself yet?” Baekhyun asks.

Without answering, she says, “Let’s see you, first.”

Baekhyun scrambles out of his underwear as quickly as he can manage, but obediently waits for Kyungah to allow him to give his cock a couple of strokes.

“Finger yourself,” Kyungah says. “Make yourself ready for Jongdae’s cock.”

It’s not really dirty talk—it’s not like she called it a _big cock_ or a _thick cock_ (both of which would be lies, so it’s better not to say anything)—but Jongdae’s eyes roll back anyway, and he moans.

Baekhyun is no stranger to stretching himself, and he grabs the lube from the bedside table and slips two fingers in instantly. When he twists his fingers _just right_ , one of Kyungah’s favourite moans slips past his lips. Jongdae looks like he could come from that alone.

Jongdae’s fingers clench around thin air, watching Baekhyun’s, and Kyungah takes pity on him. “Go ahead,” she says, “and give him two of yours. He can take it.”

Jongdae scrambles to do so, covering his fingers in lube and slipping them inside next to Baekhyun’s. They both moan, at the feeling and sight of Baekhyun with four fingers deep inside, as Jongdae thrusts his shallowly. Baekhyun’s knees threaten to buckle. Even Kyungah finds it hard to not succumb at the arousing sight.

“Fingers out,” she says, lest they get too carried away. Baekhyun whimpers at the loss, and Kyungah wastes no time pitying him. “Condom, lube,” she demands, and Baekhyun reaches to pull out a condom from the same drawer where he’d found the lube.

Jongdae pulls open the packaging and then rolls the condom over his length with practised, hurried fingers. He hisses as Baekhyun assists, dribbling lubricant over the latex and then smoothing it down.

When Jongdae positions himself by Baekhyun’s entrance, Kyungah says, “Not so fast.” Both boys groan. “Tell me what you want.”

“Jongdae to fuck me,” Baekhyun says.

“How?”

“Fast,” Baekhyun says. “On all fours.” Considering that’s the pose he is currently in, Kyungah isn’t surprised. It’ll make for an easy first time.

“That’s better,” Kyungah says. “You heard him.” She nods to Jongdae, who pushes in with one smooth movement.

Kyungah has heard Baekhyun moan before when she teases at his prostate, or thrusts in with the thickest dildo they own. But this—this is different. This is erotic, emotional, _perfect_. Baekhyun has never sounded better, so fucked-out and needy.

He makes noises. “Say what you want, Baekhyun,” she says, and words spill from his lips.

“Faster. More. Please. Need you.”

Kyungah doesn’t know if he’s talking to Jongdae or her. There’s not much she can do right now, so instead she just nods to Jongdae, who raises himself a little further and thrusts in at a slightly differently angle.

The moans grow higher, louder. Kyungah wonders if their neighbours can hear, and then promptly doesn’t care, because they are constantly trying to be the horniest vanilla couple she’s ever heard. She _knows_ they’re vanilla. There’s nothing wrong with being vanilla, but it’s always the same, and it gets annoying to listen to after a while.

“Stop,” Baekhyun says, falling limply onto his elbows. Jongdae pauses mid-thrust, clearly confused. “Back. Want to see you.”

They rearrange themselves, Baekhyun’s legs wrapped around Jongdae’s waist, as Jongdae plunges back in. He lifts Baekhyun a little, hips raised off the bed, and Baekhyun gets even _louder_ as Jongdae thrusts like a piston. The angle must be better this way, and Jongdae clearly has enough arm strength to keep Baekhyun from moving. Kyungah approves.

It doesn’t really take long, though, for Baekhyun to reach climax, dragging Jongdae down for an unsanctioned kiss as he comes over his stomach. Jongdae’s hips stutter and he pants into Baekhyun’s mouth.

“How was that?” Baekhyun asks, separating from the kiss for a moment to grin cheekily at Kyungah.

“I should be asking that,” Kyungah says, rolling her eyes as she sits back in her chair. As expected, she is wet—probably soaking her underwear and maybe even the chair underneath. But this isn’t about her, and she can always do something about it later. Instead, it was about Baekhyun. And she thinks, from his elated, blissed-out expression, that she succeeded.

Jongdae pulls out of Baekhyun and falls limply, bonelessly, onto the bed. “It was great. Your girlfriend is a dream,” he pants.

Baekhyun grins, and Kyungah feels a warm rush of affection for him. “I know, and it was.”


End file.
